My Life For Your Happiness
by lee.taisoo
Summary: pengorbanan harus selalu dilakukan. gabisa bikin summary. penasaran, langsung liat aja. broken!kaisoo, kailu, krisoo, slight!chanbaek. kyungsoo, kai, luhan, kris, baekhyun, chanyeol. final chapter is update!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Author : lee taisoo**

**Cast : broken!kaisoo, kaihan**

**Genre : angst/hurt, family**

**Rate : T**

**Desclaimer : kaisoo bukan punya saya, cerita ini punya saya**

**Warning :** **YAOI/BL, OOC, cerita pasaran, typo(s), alur berantakan, alur kecepetan, tidak sesuai EYD, gak suka gak usah baca**

**ooo**

my life for your happiness

"hiks... kenapa harus Luhan hyung?!" seorang namja berkulit tan menangis sesenggukan di depan salah satu ruang inap seoul international hospital.

"Kai~" panggil seorang namja mungil yang sedari tadi duduk disamping namja berkulit tan, yang ditaksir bernama Kai.

"kenapa?! hiks.. hiks.." Kai masih terus menangis tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo-namja mungil. Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh punggung Kai, berniat menenangkan.

"kenapa harus Luhan hyung?! kenapa harus orang yang kucintai?! kenapa bukan kau saja?!" bentak Kai sambil menepis tangan Kyungsoo kasar, yang belum sempat menyentuh punggungnya.

nyut~

Tiba-tiba dada Kyungsoo terasa sangat sakit. seperti dihimpit di ruangan yang akan semakin menyempit saat ia melakukan pergerakan sedikit pun.

"kenapa bukan kau yang menderita?! kenapa bukan kau yang berjuang agar tetap hidup?! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MATI SAJA?!" bentak Kai lagi dengan suara keras, membuat ia menjadi perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya.

Mungkin jika orang lain yang mendapat cacian dari Kai, mereka akan menangis dan meninggalkan Kai setelah membalas cacian tersebut. tetapi tidak untuk Kyungsoo, ia hanya menundukkan kepala sambil mengucap kata maaf dengan lirih.

"pergilah! aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi!" ucap Kai dengan nada lebih rendah. Kyungsoo hanya menurut. Ia mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

"selamat tinggal Kim Jongin." ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada dan senyum yang sangat lembut. kemudian membungkuk dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kai sendirian.

_**kyungsoo pov**_

Aku segera pergi, setelah kai menyurhku pergi. aku berjalan tak tentu arah. Hanya mengikuti apa yang kakiku inginkan. Berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Hingga tanpa sadar aku telah berjalan sangat, sangat jauh. Bahkan langit sudah berubah menjadi kelam. Aku menemukan kursi taman, dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku di kursi tersebut.

"hahhh..." orang bilang, menghela nafas hanya akan mengurangi kebahagianku. aku sudah tidak peduli, aku mulai melamun dengan pandangan kosong ke depan.

_flashback on_

_"kai~" teriakku di lorong kampus, sambil mengejar kai yang terus saja berjalan tak mempedulikan panggilanku._

_"jongin~"_

_"ya! kkamjong jelek!" tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan membuat aku yang sedang berlari segera menabrak punggung lebar kai._

_"huft.. hei! kalau berhenti bilang-bilang dong!" omelku sambil segera berdiri dan membersihkan pakaianku._

_"apa?! berhenti menggangguku!" ucap kai dingin, lalu kembali berjalan tanpa menoleh padaku. aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku-yang kata orang imut- sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakiku kesal._

_'aku tidak akan berhenti, kai.' batinku, sambil menatap punggung kai sendu. lalu mulai berjalan menuju kelas._

_flashback off_

malam semakin larut, aku beranjak dan memutuskan kembali ke apartment.

_**kyungsoo pov end**_

_**kai pov**_

Aku memasuki ruangan tempat luhan hyung dirawat. Kulihat luhan hyung terbaring sambil menutup matanya, tidur. Kududukkan diriku di bangku yang ada disamping ranjangnya. Luhan hyung tidur dengan wajah yang sangat pucat, kabel dan selang tersambung ke tubuhnya yang -semakin- kurus. Kugenggam salah satu tangan mungilnya, dan satu tanganku yang lain mengelus pipi yang tirus milik luhan hyung. Air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

_flashback on_

_"apa kau melihat luhan hyung?" tanyaku pada beberapa orang yang kutemui. mereka hanya menggeleng sebelumnya, lalu pergi. aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi. sedari tadi aku mencari luhan hyung, tapi tak juga kutemukan keberadaannya._

_"kai!" panggil seseorang yang suaranya sudah sangat aku kenal, dan menurutku sangat menyebalkan, kyungsoo._

_Kuputar badanku dengan malas menghadap kyungsoo, untuk memperingatinya. mataku terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depanku. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan susah payah dengan menggendong luhan hyung yang tidak sadarkan diri dipunggungnya. Aku langsung menghampirinya dan merebut luhan hyung dari gendongannya dengan sedikit kasar, kyungsoo sedikit terdorong kebelakang. Ku angkat tubuh luhan hyung dengan bridal style lalu segera membawanya ke lapangan parkir tempat mobilku berada. Kyungsoo mengekor dibelakangku membawakan tas milik luhan hyung._

_Kyungsoo dengan kesadarannya membukakan pintu belakang mobilku. Aku memasukkan tubuh luhan hyung dengan hati-hati kedalam mobil. Aku masuk ke pintu kemudi, dan bersiap tancap gas. Kulihat kyungsoo berdiri di luar mobil dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir._

_"cepat masuk!" kataku dingin dan tajam membuat kyungsoo sedikit takut. ia naik dengan ragu-ragu. segera kupacu mobilku membelah jalanan kota seoul yang padat namun lancar._

_sekitar 15 menit perjalanan, kami sampai di seoul international hospital. segera kubawa luhan hyung turun dan masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit. aku disambut oleh beberapa perawat yang membawa ranjang berjalan, dan kemudian membawa luhan hyung ke dalam ruang IGD._

_Sudah lebih dari setengah jam, dokter yang menangani luhan hyung tak kunjung keluar. membuat aku semakin gelisah saja. Aku berjalan mondar-mandir di lorong rumah sakit, sedangkan kyungsoo duduk di kursi tunggu yang terletak disamping pintu IGD sambil menundukkan kepalanya menghadap lantai marmer._

_"apa yang kau lakukan terhadap luhan hyung?!" tanyaku tiba-tiba membuat kyungsoo tersentak kaget dan mengangkat kepalanya._

_"a-aku t-tidak melakukan a-apapun." jawab kyungsoo terbata-bata sambil menundukkan kepalanya kembali._

_"jangan berbohong!" bentakku, menarik lengan kyungsoo dengan kasar._

_"a-aku menemukan l-luhan hyung tergeletak tak sadarkan diri d-di toilet." jawabnya masih dengan terbata-bata._

_"ini semua gara-gara kau! kalau kau tidak ada, luhan hyung tidak akan seperti ini." bentakku lagi, masih menyalahkan kyungsoo. tiba-tiba pintu IGD terbuka. Keluar seorang namja berwajah _angelic _keluar dari ruangan itu dengan pakaian serba putih, yang aku yakin adalah seorang dokter. aku segera menghambur ke arahnya, melepaskan cengkaramanku dari lengan kyungsoo._

_"bagaimana, uisa?" serbuku dengan pertanyaan._

_"tenang, tuan. apa anda keluarganya?" tanya dokter tersebut sambil menenangkan._

_"bukan, saya kekasihnya. orang tuanya belum datang." jawabku segera._

_"baiklah, kalau begitu anda ikut ke ruangan saya." ajak dokter tersebut dengan lembut. aku hanya mengikuti dokter tersebut ke ruangannya. setelah beberapa waktu berbincang, aku keluar ruangan dokter tersebut-yang baru kuketahui bernama kim junmyeon-dengan wajah yang sangat lesu. ku lepaskan air mata yang sejak tadi kutahan, di hadapan kyungsoo. air mata itu mengalir sangat deras._

_flashback off_

Kembali air mataku mengalir dengan deras menbentuk aliran sungai di kedua sisi wajahku.

"mianhae, hyung..jeongmal mianhae. aku gagal menjagamu." ucapku lirih sambil terus menciumi punggung tangan mungil luhan hyung.

_**kai pov end**_

.

.

.

**TBC**

Wah, di post juga chapter 1 nya. Sebenernya udah lama jadi, cuma aku langsung selesain sampai END. Dan akhirnya aku bingung mau naruh TBC dimana T.T

Aku mau minta maaf kalo ceritanya jelek /kayak mukaku/, tapi jangan bunuh aku ;) tentang Kai, maaf aku selalu buat jadi jahat di ceritaku. Huhuhu~

Yah, aku bingung mau nulis apalagi. Gomawo buat yang udah baca. Sekali lagi maaf kalo mengecewakan. Maaf buat yang udah review di ceritaku sebelumnya. Aku gabisa bales, soalnya gatau balesnya dimana /astaga/ makasih juga udah mau review.

Apakah aku boleh meminta review? Kkkkk~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author : lee taisoo**

**Cast : broken!kaisoo, kaihan**

**Genre : angst/hurt, family**

**Rate : T**

**Desclaimer : kaisoo bukan punya saya, cerita ini punya saya**

**Warning :** **YAOI/BL, OOC, cerita pasaran, typo(s), alur berantakan, alur kecepetan, tidak sesuai EYD, gak suka gak usah baca**

**ooo**

my lifefor your happiness

_hoek... hoek..._

Terdengar suara dari arah kamar mandi sebuah apartment sederhana. Di dalam toilet, namja mungil pemilik apartement‒kyungsoo‒sedang mengeluarkan isi perutnya diatas sebuah wastafel. Bukan hanya makanan yang keluar dari mulutnya, tetapi juga ada darah disana. Ia membersihkan mulutnya. Ia berjalan tertatih dengan berpegangan pada dinding menuju kamarnya. Ia terus mencengkeram perutnya, berharap rasa sakit diperutnya akan berkurang jika ia mencengkeramnya.

_brukk_

Kyungsoo ambruk sebelum benar-benar sampai di tempat tidurnya. Ia menyeret tubuhnya ke arah meja nakas. Mengobrak-abrik isinya. Setelah ia menemukan apa yang ia cari‒yaitu obat‒ia segera meminum beberapa pil dan kapsul obat. Menelannya sekaligus tanpa bantuan air atau yang lainnya. Kyungsoo meringis, bergelung di atas lantai kamarnya yang dingin. Merasakan setiap rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya. Tak berapa lama, Kyungsoo mulai tenang dan terlihat memejamkan mata bulatnya, tertidur.

Sang surya mengutus sinarnya untuk menerobos tirai sebuah kamar. Membuat Kyungsoo sang penghuni kamar terusik tidurnya. ia mulai membuka mata _doe_nya. mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali untuk membiaskan utusan sang surya. Dengan malas ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci muka.

Setelah selesai mencuci muka, ia menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah membuat semangkuk bubur, ia membawanya ke ruang tv, dan menyalakan tv untuk menikmati sarapannya sambil menonton kartun favoritnya-pororo. Usai merapikan peralatan makan, kyungsoo membereskan apartement yang ia tinggali seorang diri. Dan bersiap untuk pergi ke kampus.

Kyungsoo mematut dirinya di depan cermin, menata rambutnya yang perlahan mulai minipis. Ia tersenyum miris saat mendapati beberapa helai rambut di tangannya. Kyungsoo memakai kaos berwarna biru _navy_ dengan tulisan wolf pada bagian dada, celana jeans hitam panjang, dan sebuah jaket berbahan _levi's_. Ia mengambil tas ransel di atas meja, lalu memakai sepatu. Kyungsoo segera mengunci apartment dan pergi menuju halte bus.

_**kyungsoo pov**_

Setelah bus berhenti di halte bus yang berada di depan kampus, aku segera turun. Kulirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku. 5 menit lagi kelasku akan dimulai. Aku memutuskan untuk berlari.

_brukk_

Tanpa sadar aku menabrak seseorang karena aku tak memperhatikan depan. Barang yang dibawa orang tersebut terjatuh, aku berjongkok untuk menolong memunguti barang-barangnya. Aku berdiri dan menyerahkan barang-barang miliknya. Aku agak terkejut melihat siapa pemilik barang tersebut. Ternyata itu Baekhyun sahabatku, eh _ani_, mantan sahabat, menurut Baekhyun. Ia menatapku datar, aku sedikit memberikan senyumku. Tetapi ia menarik barangnya kasar dari tanganku, lalu segera berlalu tanpa membalas senyumku. Aku menatap punggung Baekhyun nanar.

"hahh.." kuhela nafas. Aku teringat kelas yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai, dan kembali berlari ke arah kelas.

Jam kuliahku telah usai, aku segera pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Luhan hyung dirawat. Sebelum memasuki gedung rumah sakit, aku mampir ke toko bunga yang terletak di samping rumah sakit. Aku membeli seikat bunga lili putih. Di dekat ruangan Luhan hyung, aku mendengar dua parawat berbicara.

"pasien Luhan-_sii_, keadaannya semakin memburuk. Cepat carikan donor ginjal, bulan ini ia sudah harus mendapatkannya." kata salah satu perawat, yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh perawat lainnya. Aku terdiam sebentar memikirkan perkataan perawat tersebut.

Aku sampai di depan ruang inap bernomor 215, yang kuketahui dihuni oleh Luhan hyung. Dari luar aku dapat melihat Kai yang menggenggam tangan Luhan hyung yang sedang terlelap. Aku berbalik dan duduk di kursi tunggu yang berada di dekat ruangan Luhan hyung.

Tak berapa lama aku melihat Kai keluar dari ruangan Luhan hyung. Aku bersembunyi di balik dinding yang terdapat di dekatku. Membiarkan Kai lewat tanpa menyadari kehadiranku. Setelah Kai menghilang di ujung koridor, aku segera keluar dari persembunyianku, lalu beranjak memasuki ruangan milik Luhan hyung.

Aku memasuki ruangan tersebut. Kulihat Luhan hyung terlelap dengan sangat tenang. Aku melangkah dengan berjinjit, agar tidak mengeluarkan suara yang membuat Luhan hyung terbangun. Kuhampiri meja nakas yang terletak di samping ranjang. Mengganti bunga yang telah layu dengan bunga yang aku bawa, lalu membuangnya. Aku menghadap Luhan hyung, Memperhatikan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat tenang, dengan beberapa selang terhubung ke tubuhnya.

"hyung, mianhae jeongmal mianhae. Tolong jaga Kai untukku. Selamat tinggal hyung." kataku tulus pada Luhan hyung yang sedang tertidur, lalu beranjak untuk meninggalkan ruangan saat aku merasa kepalaku sangat sakit.

"Kyungsoo~" aku berhenti saat mendengar suara lirih Luhan hyung menyebutkan namaku.

"kau mau kemana?" masih dengan sangat lirih, ia bertanya padaku.

"..." tanpa menoleh dan menjawab, aku segera keluar dari ruangan Luhan hyung. Aku berjalan di koridor dengan terhuyung. Rasa sakit di kepalaku semakin menjadi, ditambah sakit di perutku, aku mencengkram perutku erat. Kusandarkan tubuhku pada dinding, tubuhku merosot ke lantai saat kakiku sudah tidak kuat menahan tubuhku akibat rasa sakit yang menyerang beberapa bagian tubuhku. Kurasakan cairan merah pekat mengalir dari hidungku. Bau anyir segera menyerang penciumanku, dan aku mulai kehilangan kesadaran saat mendengar beberapa orang dengan khawatir menanyakan keadaanku, dan tubuhku diangkat ke atas sebuah ranjang. Setelah itu aku benar-benar pingsan.

_**kyungsoo pov end**_

_**kai pov**_

"mianhae hyung. Aku tidak dapat menolongmu. Ginjal kita tidak cocok" dokter baru saja selesai memeriksa Luhan hyung. Dan saat ini Luhan hyung tertidur akibat efek dari obat. Setelah memastikan Luhan hyung baik-baik saja ditinggal sendirian, aku keluar dari ruangan Luhan hyung untuk menebus obat-obatan milik Luhan hyung. Orang tua Luhan hyung sedang pulang untuk mengambil beberapa keperluan.

Selesai menebus obat-obatan, aku segera kembali ke ruangan, karna tidak ingin meninggalkan Luhan hyung sendirian terlalu lama. Di dekat kamar inap Luhan hyung, aku melihat beberapa perawat mengerumuni seseorang, lalu mengangkat orang tersebut ke atas katil berjalan dan pergi dengan terburu-buru.

"sudah bangun hyung?" kulihat Luhan hyung sudah membuka mata, saat aku memasuki kamar inapnya. Ia hanya mengangguk lemah, dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Apa ada yang baru berkunjung?" Kulihat bunga lili putih yang masih segar di atas meja nakas. Luhan hyung mengangguk.

"Nugu?"

"Kyungie." Jawab luhan hyung.

"Untuk apa lagi dia kesini? Apa dia berusaha menyakitimu? Sialan!" Emosiku tersulut saat mendengar nama kyungsoo. Entah mengapa, aku sangat membencinya.

"Cukup, kai! Dia tidak pernah menyakitiku. Berhenti membencinya!" Bentak luhan hyung keras, tak peduli keadaannya yg lemah.

"Jangan membelanya, hyung!" Aku masih belum meredakan emosiku.

"Keluar!" Bentak luhan hyung lagi.

"..."

"Keluarlah, kai. Aku ingin menenangkan diriku. Kau juga tenangkanlah dirimu." Luhan hyung melembut, menyuruhku keluar. Wajahnya memerah, dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Tak tega, aku menurutinya. Aku keluar dari ruangan luhan hyung, dan beralih menuju taman rumh sakit.

_**kai pov end**_

_**kyungsoo pov**_

Aku terbangun dan mendapati diriku terbaring di suatu ruagan yang di dominasi warna putih, dan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat. aku tau itu adalah ruang UGD rumah sakit, bukan kali ini saja aku terbangun di ruangan seperti ini. Selang infus dan oksigen tersambung ke tubuhku.

_kriettt_

Pintu terbuka, dan nampak seorang namja berwajah tampan dengan tinggi badan yang bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata. Ia menggunakan jas putih yang menunjukakan dia adalah seorang dokter. Ia mengahampiriku dengan seorang perawat di belakangnya.

"sudah sadar, eoh?" tanyanya, kemudian ia mulai memeriksaku. Aku hanya tersenyum lemah, membalas pertanyaannya. Ia telah selesai melakukan pekerjaannya. Perawat yang bersamanya sudah meninggalkan ruangan.

"gege sungguh khawatir, saat para perawat membawamu ke UGD, Kyung." ucapnya saat hanya tinggal kami berdua.

"mianhae, ge. Sudah membuatmu khawatir. Lihat! aku baik-baik saja kan? Kau tidak usah khawatir." kataku dengan nada yang kubuat ceria..

"..." ia terdiam.

"waeyo Kris ge?" tanyaku padanya, Kris gege.

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana keadaanmu akhir-akhir ini?"

"baik-baik saja hyung, hanya kebetulan saja kemarin aku pingsan." ucapku berbohong. Kris gege memicingkan matanya, menatapku.

"jangan berbohong Do Kyungsoo." katanya datar. Aku terdiam, aku tau jika Kris gege sudah memanggil namaku lengkap, itu tandanya ia sedang sangat serius.

"..."

"akhir-akhir ini aku sering merasakannya. Hampir setiap hari rasa sakit itu datang, dan aku sering muntah darah." jawabku akhirnya setelah beberapa waktu hening. Kutundukkan kepalaku. Kurasakan sepasang lengan kokoh menyentuhku, membawa tubuh mungilku kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh puncak kepalaku. Kulepas pelukan Kris ge, dan kudongakkan kepalaku. Wajah tampan itu sudah memerah, dan beberapa butir kristal meleleh dari kedua matanya yang tajam. Tanganku kugerakkan untuk menghapusnya.

"Aku mohon." Ucap kris ge sambil sedikit terisak. Aku hanya diam, aku tau maksud Kris ge, kita sering membicarakannya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hahaha... TBC dengan tidak sopannya. Meskipun aku tidak mendapat cukup review, tapi aku tidak patah semangat. Hahaha. Tetep ngepost nggak peduli ada yang baca ato nggak. Hahaha /curhat/. Sori banget kalo banyak typo. Aku males ngedit. Hahaha /kebanyakan ketawa/

Terima kasih yang udah mau ngereview chapter sebelumnya /kirim cium satu2/

ChangChang : hehehe. Liat aja ini kaisoo apa bukan, aku sendiri bingung ini kaisoo apa enggak. Kalo buat ending aku gatau itu termasuk happy apa enggak. Tapi udah gabisa diubah, soalnya udah jadi

opikyung0113 : hehe. Nyesek yak? ini udah lanjut kyungsoo selalu bahagia kok /in real/

PandaPandaTaoris : satu satu ne? hehehe

Apakah aku boleh meminta review? Kkkkk~


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : lee taisoo**

**Cast : broken!kaisoo, kaihan**

**Genre : angst/hurt, family**

**Rate : T**

**Desclaimer : kaisoo bukan punya saya, cerita ini punya saya**

**Warning :** **YAOI/BL, OOC, cerita pasaran, typo(s), alur berantakan, alur kecepetan, tidak sesuai EYD, gak suka gak usah baca**

**ooo**

my lifefor your happiness

"Aku mohon." Ucap Kris ge sambil sedikit terisak. Aku hanya diam, aku tau maksud Kris ge, kita sering membicarakannya.

"Lakukanlah kemoterapi dan pengobatan lainnya." Lanjutnya, dengan wajah memohon.

"Miahae, ge. Aku tidak mau melakukan itu." Kutundukkan kepalaku lagi, menghindari tatapan kecewa dan marah dari Kris ge.

"Jangan keras kepala. Keadaanmu sangat buruk Do Kyungsoo." Sentak Kris ge dengan penekanan pada nama lengkapku. Baru kali ini aku melihat Kris ge membentakku, biasanya ia selalu lembut denganku.

"Percuma saja melakukan kemoterapi. Itu hanya untuk memperpanjang umurku, yang malah membuatku merasakan sakit semakin lama. Bukan untuk menyembuhkan penyakitku agar aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku. Dan lagi, sudah tidak ada alasan untukku melanjutkan hidup, semua orang meninggalkanku." Suaraku sedikit bergetar, menahan air mata.

"Pabbo! Tak bisakah aku kau jadikan alasan untuk hidup?!" Bentak Kris geram dengan kekeras kepalaanku. Aku terdiam akan pertanyaan Kris ge.

"Terserah. Aku tidak akan peduli padamu lagi." Kris ge meninggalkan ruanganku, membiarkan aku menyesali segalanya. Hancur sudah pertahanan yang sudah kubuat. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah 5 tahun, aku menangis. Menangis sendirian tanpa satupun orang yang akan memeluk dan menenangkan.

"Gege~ hiks.. Mianhae.." isakku pilu. Dan pada akhirnya aku tak memiliki seorang pun yang akan menemani dan menyemangatiku untuk bertahan lebih lama. Hari ini aku telah melepaskan satu-satunya orang yang mau menyayangiku.

_**kyungsoo pov end**_

Seminggu sudah Kyungsoo menjalani rawat inap di seoul international hospital. Seminggu itu pula Kris tidak lagi memperhatikan Kyungsoo sebagai dongsaengnya, hanya sebatas dokter dan pasien. Tak ada seorangpun yang menjenguk Kyungsoo. Terkadang Kyungsoo diam-diam mengunjungi kamar inap Luhan hyung.

Hari ini Kyungsoo memutuskan kabur dari rumah sakit untuk pergi kelaut dan mengunjungi apartmentnya. Ia takut tidak sempat mengunjungi laut tempat abu kedua orang tuanya ditebar lima tahun silam, karna akhir-akhir ini tubuhnya semakin lemah dan penyakitnya semakin parah.

Kyungsoo pergi menggunakan taxi. Ia membungkus tubuhnya yang kurus dan ringkih dengan beberapa lapis pakaian hangat dan sebuah syal, karna memang sedang musim gugur, dimana suhu udara rendah.

"Apa kabar umma.. Appa.." Ucap Kyungsoo bermonolog di depan bentangan laut biru yang indah.

"Aku yakin kalian baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut.

"Mian baru sempat mengunjungi. Akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk. Hehe."

"Umma.. Appa.. Apa disana menyenangkan? Aku ingin kesana bertemu kalian. Aku sangat merindukan kalian." Sinar mata Kyungsoo meredup.

"Umma.. Appa.. Besok lusa aku akan melakukan operasi. Apa kalian mau menemaniku? Jujur aku takut." Hening sejenak.

"Ehm, aku harus kembali. Diluar semakin dingin. Sampai jumpa. Saranghae." Ucap Kyungsoo sebelum beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan pantai.

Setelahnya, Kyungsoo pergi ke apartment. Dia hanya membersihkan apartment dan menulis sesuatu, yaitu surat. Entah untuk siapa. Lalu meninggalkannya diatas meja belajarnya. Pukul 5 sore, Kyungsoo baru kembali ke rumah sakit. Dan disambut ocehan dari beberapa perawat dan dokter Suho, dokter yang akhir-akhir ini ia kenal karna suatu hal.

_**kai pov**_

Aku sedang menyuapi Luhan hyung, orang tuanya sedang menemui dokter Kim, atau biasa dikenal dengan dokter Suho. Tak lama tuan dan nyonya Xi kembali dari ruangan dokter Kim. Aku melihat raut bahagia dari keduanya.

"Luhan... Baba dan mama punya kabar baik." Kata tuan Xi dengan wajah yang berbinar, tidak lupa senyum yang terus terpatri di wajahnya. Luhan hyung hanya melongo kebingungan, dengan mengerjap-ngerjaakan matanya lucu.

"Ada donor ginjal untukmu. Lusa kau akan menjalani operasi." Lanjut nyonya Xi sambil memeluk Luhan hyung. Kulihat raut tidak percaya dari wajah Luhan hyung, tak lama air mata bahagia menetes dari mata rusanya.

Mendengar kabar itu, aku juga ikut senang. Pasalnya, kemarin dokter Kim -dokter yang menangani Luhan hyung- mengatakan keadaan Luhan hyung semakin memburuk, dan tidak ada donor ginjal. Mendengar kabar ini membuatku bahagia dan tak hentinya bersyukur.

"Kai..." Panggil Luhan hyung membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku segera memeluk Luhan hyung.

"Kai, aku akan sembuh." Kata Luhan hyung dengan suara bergetar. Aku mengangguk dalam pelukan dan semakin kueratkan pelukanku.

'Terima kasih tuhan.' Batinku.

_**kai pov end**_

_**kyungsoo pov**_

Aku sedang mengintip pada celah pintu ruangan Luhan hyung dirawat. Kulihat kedua orang tua, Luhan hyung, dan Kai sangat bahagia mendapat berita bahwa ada donor ginjal untuk luhan hyung. Aku juga ikut tersenyum mendengar berita itu. Kulihat Kai memeluk Luhan hyung erat. Senyumku berubah miris, aku meninggalkan tempatku menuju taman rumah sakit. Jujur saja, aku cemburu melihat Kai dan Luhan hyung. Luhan hyung sangat beruntung, masih banyak orang yang menemani dan menyemangatinya. Berbeda denganku.

Kupandangi langit malam yang mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya. Kuhela nafasku dan kembali mengingat masa laluku. Segaris senyum tergambar di wajahku. Kunikmati angin malam yang berhembus menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutku. Kehembuskan nafas sedikit kasar sebelum kembali ke kamar inapku.

Hari ini aku harus beristirahat penuh, karna besok aku akan menjalani operasi. Seharian aku hanya berbaring di ruang inapku. Mengisi kertas kosong dengan goresan-goresan pensilku membentuk sosok orang yang selalu kucintai, Kai. Sudah habis sekitar 10 lembar, saat langit berubah menjadi jingga.

Aku turun dari kasur menuju jendela kamar inapku yang terbuka lebar. Menampakkan pemandangan kota Seoul dengan background langit senja sore yang indah. Beberapa burung terbang kembali ke sarangnya. Senyum tercetak di wajahku. Kupejamkan mataku menikmati angin yang berhembus lembut masuk ke dalam kamar inapku. Kuhirup nafas dalam, menikmati udara sejuk di musim gugur yang menghangatkan paru-paruku. Aku menikmati kesunyian yang tercipta, hingga suara pintu yang dibuka sedikit kasar mengalihkan pandanganku.

_brakk_

Kutolehkan kepalaku melihat apa yang terjadi dengan pintu ruang inapku. Kulihat dokter Wu, atau biasa kupanggil Kris gege, berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Kuputar kepalaku kembali pada objek awalku, pemandangan dari jendela. Ku dengar suara langkah yang semakin mendekat ke arahku. Lalu, sepasang lengan kokoh melingkar indah di perutku, dan sebuah kepala bersandar di salah satu bahuku.

"Aku mohon... Jangan lakukan itu..." Ucap Kris ge memohon.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Yayaya~ update... update... Chapter ini semakin pendek aja ya? Padahal aku nulisnya lama banget. Eh, ternyata jadinya cuma segini. Jadi, untuk permintaan pemanjangan cerita kayaknya gak terpenuhi. Hehe. Mianhae.

Setelah liat review para reviewers tercintah /peluk cium satusatu/ aku kayaknya perlu ngerombak ceritanya deh. Aku berterima kasih banyak buat yang udah menyempatkan waktunya untuk menulis review /nangis terharu/ tapi aku takut ngecewain kalian semua. Jadi, aku minta maaf kalo ceritaku ini gak mutu dan mengecewakan /hiks hiks/

Maaf gabisa bales review kalian. Soalnya aku lagi buruburu. Hehe.

Apakah aku boleh meminta review? Kkkkk~


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : lee taisoo**

**Cast : broken!kaisoo, kaihan**

**Genre : angst/hurt, family**

**Rate : T**

**Desclaimer : kaisoo bukan punya saya, cerita ini punya saya**

**Warning :** **YAOI/BL, OOC, cerita pasaran, typo(s), alur berantakan, alur kecepetan, tidak sesuai EYD, gak suka gak usah baca**

**ooo**

my lifefor your happiness

"Aku mohon... Jangan lakukan itu..." Ucap Kris ge memohon. Kuhela nafasku kasar. Kubalikkan bedanku menghadap Kris ge.

"Ini keputusanku Kris ge.." Ucapku lembut tapi tegas.

"Tapi‒"

"Tolong hargai keputusanku, ge." Kupotong ucapan Kris ge. Kukecup sekilas pipi tirus Kris gege.

"Percayalah padaku." Lanjutku, lalu memeluk tubuh kokoh yang selalu ada disaat aku lemah. Dan malam ini aku tidur ditemani Kris ge di sampingku. Aku senang, Kris ge masih mau peduli padaku. Tapi itu sudah terlambat.

_**k**__**yungsoo pov end**_

Pagi telah datang. Burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya, membagi kebahagian kepada siapaun yang mendengar kicauannya. Tapi tidak untuk langit. Warna gelap menggantung menghiasi langit.

Seorang namja mungil baru saja terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Sejenak merenggangkan ototnya. Ia berniat mendudukkan tubuhnya, tetapi sakit kepala luar biasa menyerangnya, disusul sakit pada bagian perut dan rasa ingin muntah. Ia meringis kesakitan, menahan rasa sakit yang semakin bergejolak. Ia menggapai-gapai udara, mencari sebuah tombol. Setelah menemukan, ia segera menekannya dan tak berapa lama beberapa perawat, dan seorang dokter datang. Mereka menyuntikkan obat penghilang rasa sakit dan obat penenang. Perlahan rasa sakit hilang, dan matanya mulai terasa berat, tak berapa lama ia kembali tertidur.

Dokter Wu tersenyum miris melihat keadaan dongsaeng kesayangannya. "Gwenchana, Kyung." Ucapnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan.

_**k**__**ai pov**_

Kupandangi wajah Luhan hyung yang semakin hari semakin tirus. Tapi hari ini wajahnya tak seperti biasanya. Hari ini Luhan hyung tampak bahagia, tak seperti biasanya. Yang meskipun ia tersenyum, banyak kesedihan di dalamnya.

"Kai~" panggil Luhan hyung menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Waeyo, hyung?"

"Ani, aku hanya sangat bahagia." Jawab Luhan hyung dengan wajah dan senyumnya yang cerah. Aku ikut tersenyum, kuelus rambut Luhan hyung.

Sebentar lagi Luhan hyung akan dipindahkan ke ruang operasi. Kulihat ia tampak gugup. Kuraih tanggannya, kugenggam untuk menenangkannya. Ia tampak lebih tenang. Seulas senyum manis tampak di wajahnya.

_**k**__**ai pov end**_

Dua orang namja sedang berada di salah satu ruang inap Seoul International Hospital. Satu namja mungil dengan wajah cantik, namja lainnya bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah tampan.

"Gege, gomawo." ucap namja cantik sambil berbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Untuk?" timpal namja tampan, Kris.

"Untuk segalanya selama ini." Kyungsoo -namja manis- tersenyum tulus.

"Nado, Kyung~" Kris mengelus rambut Kyungsoo lembut. Ia tersenyum miris saat menemukan helaian-helaian rambut Kyungsoo di jarinya.

"Apa kau siap?" lanjut Kris yang hanya dibalas anggkan kecil oleh Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau gugup?" tanya kris lagi, kali ini dijawab dengan gelengan ragu dari Kyungsoo. Setelah itu hening tercipta diantara keduanya.

"Gege, nanti jangan lupa makan, jangan lupa istirahat. Jangan terlalu fokus bekerja, pikirkan juga masa depanmu. Aku lihat, perawat Tao seperti menaruh hati padamu." goda Kyungsoo dan sedikit berbisik pada kalimat terakhir, setelah hening melanda keduanya. Kris sedikit merona mendengar kalimat terakhir dari ucapan Kyungsoo.

Empat orang perawat masuk kedalam ruang inap. Salah satu dari mereka mengangguk penuh arti kepada Kris.

"Sudah waktunya." ucap Kris pada Kyungsoo, setelah sebelumnya membalas anggukan salah satu perawat tersebut. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kemudian keempat perawat tersebut mulai mendorong ranjang Kyungsoo didampingi Kris yang berada di samping, menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo, menuju ruang operasi.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku ada operasi setelah ini." ucap Kris dengan menyesal saat tiba di ruang operasi. Ia masih terus menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, seperti menyalurkan kekuatan.

"Gwenchana, ge." balas Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Hwaiting!" ucap Kris menyemangati, saat ia melihat dokter Suho-salah satu teman dekatnya- memasuki ruang operasi. Kris melepaskan genggaman tangannya, lalu mengecup kening Kyungsoo lembut.

"Aku menyayangi gege." ucap Kyungsoo untuk yang terakhir.

"Nado Kyung. Gege juga menyayangimu." balas Kris lalu meninggalkan ruangan. Akhirnya, air mata yang sejak tadi Kris tahan menetes dari kedua matanya yang tajam saat keluar dari ruang operasi. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding disamping pintu ruang operasi. Lalu ia memutuskan kembali ke ruangannya. Ia berpapasan dengan beberapa perawat yang mendorong ranjang menuju ruang operasi.

Dibelakangnya lima orang mengiringinya. Kris mengenali tiga diantaranya. Mereka adalah Kai, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol. Pasti yang sedang berbaring itu adalah Luhan. Nampak wajah bahagia dari semuanya. Kris menatap nanar rombongan tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar malaikat, Kyung~" guman Kris sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangannya.

_**k**__**yungsoo pov**_

"Sudah waktunya." ucap Kris gege kepadaku. Aku tersenyum. Kemudian empat perawat yang datang segera mendorong ranjangku menuju ruang operasi. Disampingku Kris ge menggenggam tanganku. Hangat. Itu yang selalu aku rasakan saat berada di dekat Kris ge.

Kupandangi langit-langit koridor rumah sakit yang aku lewati. Putih. Apa tempat umma dan appa tinggal juga seputih ini? pikirku. Aku sangat merindukan mereka.

Memori masa laluku terputar seperti sebuah film dalam otakku, mengiringi perjalananku. Mulai dari ulang tahun pertamaku yang dirayakan bersama umma dan appa. Perkenalan pertama dengan Jongin, tetangga baru. Hadiah sepeda pada saat aku berumur tujuh tahun. Merayakan ulang tahunku dan Jongin, yang kebetulan berdekatan. Saat aku dan kedua orang tuaku menghabiskan waktu seharian bermain di taman bermain. Perpisahan dengan Jongin setelah perayaan ulang tahun kami berdua. Berkenalan dengan Kris ge pada umur delapan tahun dan Kris ge sebelas tahun, saat itu keluarga Kris ge menghuni rumah lama Jongin. Memasuki sekolah menengah pertama. Saat hari kelulusanku. Saat sebuah kecelakaan pesawat yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuaku. Berkenalan dengan Baekhyun, dan akhirnya menjadi sahabat. Dan yang lainnya.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku ada operasi setelah ini." ucap Kris ge saat kami sampai di dalam ruang operasi.

"Gwenchana, ge." balasku.

"Kalau begitu gege pergi dulu." ucap Kris ge, saat dokter Suho masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kris ge melepaskan genggaman pada tanganku. Kemudian ia mengecup keningku dengan lembut.

"Aku menyayangi gege." ucapku.

"Nado Kyung, gege juga menyayangimu." balas Kris gege setelah melepas kecupannya. Kulihat matanya berkaca-kaca, kemudian ia meninggalkan ruangan, setelah sebelumnya menepuk pundak dokter Suho.

Dokter Suho mulai bersiap-siap. Ia dibantu oleh dokter Zhang Yixing, dan beberapa perawat. Lampu ruangan mulai dimatikan, dan lampu besar yang tepat berada diatas meja operasi dinyalakan.

Dokter Suho menyuntikkan obat bius pada tubuhku. Suara Kai mengiringiku menuju alam bawah sadarku.

'Klong sayang Pololo'

'Kyungie ayo kita pelgi ke taman.'

'Mianhae Kyungie, Jonginnie halus pelgi.'

'Sampai ketemu lagi Kyungie.'

'Siapa kau?'

'Aku bukan Jongin yang kau maksud.'

'Menjauh dariku.'

'Jangan ganggu aku! Menyingkir dari hadapanku.'

'KENAPA KAU TIDAK MATI SAJA?!'

'Pergilah! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi.'

"Jongin." Setetes air mata jatuh, sebelum aku mulai menutup mata, tidak sadarkan diri.

_**k**__**yungsoo pov end**_

.

.

.

**TBC**

Uhh... update nih walaupun tetep pendek. Aku berusaha manjangin, tapi masih tetep gagal /nangis di pojokan/. Niatnya tadi mau ngelanjutin, eh gegara nonton videonya EXO jadi batal niat awal. Ini juga enggak aku edit. Masalahnya males buat ngedit -_- hehehe /pemalas/

Wuahh.. aku seneng banget. Ternyata banyak yang suka cerita ini /sombong/. Padahal awalnya aku gak yakin bakal ada yang baca. Ai lof yu so mach.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih buat para reader yang udah mau menuangkan reviewnya. Jujur, review kalian ngebuat aku senyum-senyum sendiri akhir-akhir ini. Gomawo semuanyahhh... Tapi aku minta maaf, gabisa bales lagi T.T Mianhae :'(

Thanks to: ChangChang, opikyung0113, PandaPandaTaoris, Domi12, loveHEENJABUJA, Kaisooship, .16, anonymous-sshi, wahyuthetun, hunhanhardcore, Guest, ryanryu.

Apakah aku boleh meminta review? Kkkkk~


	5. Final Chapter

**Author : lee taisoo**

**Cast : broken!kaisoo, kaihan**

**Genre : angst/hurt, family**

**Rate : T**

**Desclaimer : kaisoo bukan punya saya, cerita ini punya saya**

**Warning :** **YAOI/BL, OOC, cerita pasaran, typo(s), alur berantakan, alur kecepetan, tidak sesuai EYD, gak suka gak usah baca**

**ooo**

my lifefor your happiness

_**Annyeong Krong,**_

_**Hahaha. Apa kau masih mengingatnya? Aku harap kau masih mengingatnya, meski kau sudah melupakanku.**_

_**Oh iya, saat kau membaca surat ini. Aku yakin aku sudah pergi ke tempat eomma dan appa. Kau tau? Aku sangat merindukan mereka.**_

_**Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih Jongin, untuk segalanya. Untuk segala perasaan menyenangkan yang kau ciptakan. Aku sangat bahagia.**_

_**Maaf Jongin, aku tak bisa menepati janjimu untuk menunggumu pulang. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah memenuhi keinginanmu untuk...**_

_**...mati dan pergi dari kehidupanmu.**_

_**Jongin, kau sungguh beruntung mendapatkan seseorang sebaik Luhan hyung. Jadi, jaga Luhan hyung baik-baik. Jangan pernah menyakitinya. **_

_**Ah, sepertinya hari semakin sore. Aku harus segera kembali. Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu Jongin. Aku harap kau bahagia. Aku mencintaimu. Selamat tinggal Kim Jongin.**_

_**Yang selalu mencintaimu,**_

_**Pororo, Do Kyungsoo**_

.

.

.

**Satu tahun kemudian**.

Seorang namja tampan dengan kulit sedikit coklat-biasa orang bilang tan-sedang berdiri memandangi laut luas dengan langit biru cerah, yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatinya. Digenggamannya terdapat surat dari seseorang yang pernah ia sayangi, namun ia lupakan.

"Kyung~" setetes liquid bening turun dari matanya, disusul tetesan-tetesan lainnya.

"Mianhae... jeongmal mianhae. " isakan semakin jelas terdengar.

_flashback on_

_Seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi rata-rata, dan rambut blonde menghampiri empat orang pemuda yang sedang asyik bercengkrama di salah satu meja sebuah cafe._

"_Permisi. Apa kita bisa bicara?" ucap Kris ‒namja tampan‒ memulai menyapa empat orang tersebut._

"_Ah.. ne. Silahkan duduk." seorang namja manis bermata rusa tersenyum, lalu mempersilahkan Kris untuk duduk._

"_Anda ingin memesan apa?" lanjut namja manis tersebut menawari Kris. Kris tersenyum._

"_Segelas cappucino latte." jawab Kris. Namja manis bernama Luhan itu segera beranjak untuk memesankan pesanan Kris. Tak berapa lama ia kembali._

"_Kanshamnida." ucap Kris berterima kasih._

"_Ah, ne. Gwenchana." balas Luhan sopan._

"_Ehm... Jadi, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan eh‒" Baekhyun, namja manis bereyeliner sedikit tebal membuka pembicaraan._

"_Kris. Wu Yifan."_

"‒_Kris-sii?" lanjut Baekhyun setelah mengetahui nama Kris._

"_Ehm, begini... apakah kalian mengenal Do Kyungsoo?" tanya Kris memulai. Terlihat perubahan pada wajah seorang namja tan dan Baekhyun._

"_I-iya. Ada apa dengannya? Dan anda siapanya?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan ragu. Kris merogoh saku mantelnya, mengeluarkan dua buah amplop. Lalu meletakkannya di atas meja, di tengah._

"_Saya hyung angkatnya. Saya ingin menyampaikan surat dari Kyungsoo." keempat namja itu menatap Kris tak mengerti. Kris menyerahkan sebuah amplop yang di depannya tertulis 'Untuk Kim Jongin' kepada namja berkulit tan yang ternyata bernama Jongin. Dan amplop lainnya kepada ketiga namja lainnya._

_Jongin mulai membaca surat yang ada di dalam amplop tersebut. Begitu pula dengan ketiga namja lainnya. Pesanan Kris datang. Kris meminum sedikit cappucino latte miliknya, sebelum mulai berbicara._

"_Kyungsoo telah meninggal dunia setahun yang lalu. Dia menderita kanker lambung selama empat tahun belakangan. Pada tahun pertama, ia masih rutin melakukan berbagai macam pengobatan. Tetapi tahun berikutnya ia mulai jarang, bahkan hampir tidak pernah melakukan pengobatan lagi, karena ia menyadari berbagai macam pengobatan itu tidak berpengaruh terhadaap penyakitnya. Seminggu sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, ia melakukan operasi pendonoran ginjal. Padahal keaadannya saat itu sangat buruk. Dia mendonorkan kepada salah satu temannya. Dia sempat koma setelah melakukan operasi, sebelum akhirnya ia meninggal. Ia meninggal karena ginjal yang ia miliki tidak sanggup lagi menerima obat-obat dari penyakit kankernya. Tiga hari setelah kepergiannya, aku mengunjungi apartmentnya, aku menemukan surat-surat yang ditulis untukku, Kai-sii, dan kalian bertiga. Dia menyuruhku untuk menyerahkan surat ini setelah setahun kepergiannya. Hiks." Kris tak kuat menahan isakannya saat menceritakan itu semua. _

"_J-jadi, yang mendonorkan ginjalku?" Luhan sangat merasa bersalah._

"_Ne. Dialah yang mendonorkan ginjalnya." jawab Kris membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun semakin keras terisak. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun menenangkan. Kai tampak terpukul. Ia menangis dalam diam. Setelahnya tak ada yang berbicara, hanya ada suara isakan yang berasal dari Luhan dan Baekhyun di meja tersebut. Kai dan Kris terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Semua benar-benar merasa kehilangan, dan sangat menyesal._

"_hiks.. dimana abu raganya ditebar?" tanya Kai setelah tak ada yang berbicara, kali ini isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya._

"_Abu raganya ditebar di tempat favoritnya. Kau pasti tau tempatnya Kai-sii." jawab Kris membuat tiga namja lainnya menoleh ke arah Kai dan Kris, meminta penjelasan. Kris hanya menggeleng, sedang Kai mulai terisak._

_flashback off_

"Hiks... Kyungie~ kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa kau tak bilang dari awal?" namja tan tersebut semakin keras terisak diiringi kicau burung yang sedang terbang pulang. Hingga malam semakin larut, Kai ‒namja tan‒ tak beranjak dari tempatnya sampai seorang namja manis datang.

_**kai pov**_

"Kyung~" setetes liquid bening turun dari kedua mataku, disusul tetesan-tetesan lainnya.

"Mianhae... jeongmal mianhae. " isakan semakin jelas terdengar dari bibirku. Kembali aku teringat kejadian kemarin, yang membuat aku berada disini.

"Hiks... Kyungie~ kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa kau tak bilang dari awal?" isakan semakin keras terdengar di pantai tempat abu raga Kyungsoo ditebar. Aku menangis menumpahkan segala rasa sedih dan bersalah.

Andai waktu dapat diputar, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan Kyungsoo. Aku sangat menyesal karna telah melukai dan melupakan Kyungsoo. Setelah membaca surat dari Kyungsoo, aku baru sadar ternyata dia adalah teman masa kecilku, orang yang aku sayangi. Semenjak kepindahanku ke Jepang, aku tidak pernah menghubungi Kyungsoo karna aktifitasku yang sangat sibuk membuat aku lupa. Tetapi setelah lama aku berada disana, aku tidak hanya lupa untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo, tapi aku sudah melupakan Kyungsoo. Saat aku pindah lagi ke Korea, Luhan hyung datang dan membuat aku benar-benar lupa tentang Kyungsoo. Jika aku tau dari awal, aku tidak akan pernah mengusir, membentak, mencaci Kyungsoo. Tapi semua sudah terlambat, waktu tidak dapat lagi diputar. Semua hanya tinggal penyesalan.

Aku hanya duduk sambil melamun dan memandangi lautan yang luas hingga larut menjemput. Malam semakin gelap, dan angin berhembus sangat dingin. Aku tak berniat untuk beranjak. Aku melupakan kenyataan bahwa masih ada Luhan hyun yang menunggu kepulanganku. Aku tak peduli, aku benar-benar terpuruk akan Kyungsoo. Mungkin aku berniat untuk tinggal dan bermalam disini, karna aku ingin terus berada di dekat Kyungsoo.  
"Kyungie~ dimana kamu? Aku sudah pulang. Apa kau tak merindukanku?" ucapku bermonolog dan kembali terlarut dalam bayangan akan Kyungsoo.

"Kai~" suara lembut menyapa indra pendengaranku. Aku tau siapa pemilik suara lembut itu, Luhan hyung. Aku tak bergeming. Tetap memandang kosong ke arah laut.

"Kai, ayo kita pulang!" ucap Luhan hyung masih dengan suara yang lembut.

"..."  
"Kai..." kembali Luhan hyung memanggil namaku. Aku masih tidak menjawab. Kurasakan pergerakan yang mendekat ke arahku. Tangan Luhan hyung terangkat untuk menyentuhku. Kurasakan kulit lembut dan hangat menyentuh lengan kananku.

"aniyo. Aku ingin disini menemani Kyungie~" ucapku akhirnya.

_**kai pov end**_

_**.**_

_**luhan pov**_

Semenjak mengetahui kenyataan tentang Kyungsoo, Kai benar-benar terpukul. Ia tak henti-hentinya menyalahakan diri sendiri. Aku benar-benar tak tega melihat Kai yang seperti ini. Tapi aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku tidak bisa menghibur, karena aku juga kaget dan sedih. Semua terlalu mengagetkan.

Hari ini Kai bangun lebih pagi. Ia juga berpenampilan sangat rapi. Ia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Aku tidak tahu dia akan pergi kemana. Dengan keadaan Kai yang masih _shock_ dan sedih membuatku khawatir. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

Aku mengikuti Kai. Ternyata ia pergi menuju pantai. 1 jam... 2 jam... 3 jam... Kulihat Kai hanya berdiri menghadap birunya lautan yang membentang di depannya sambil menggenggam sebuah kertas, kertas surat dari Kyungsoo.

"Kyung~" suara pertama yang dikeluarkan oleh Kai terdengar begitu lirih.

"Mianhae... jeongmal mianhae." kulihat pundak Kai bergetar, dan aku yakin dia sedang menangis. Tanpa sadar aku ikut meneteskan air mataku, mulai menangis. Hening kembali tercipta, hanya ada suara isakan Kai, desir ombak menyapu pasir pantai, dan kicauan burung. Aku masih terisak tanpa bersuara.

"Hiks... Kyungie~ kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa kau tak bilang dari awal?" kembali aku mendengar Kai bersuara, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Lalu isakan semakin keras terdengar.

Hari semakin malam, tapi tak kulihat tanda-tanda Kai akan bergerak untuk meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Kyungie~ dimana kamu? Aku sudah pulang. Apa kau tak merindukanku?" lirih Kai bermonolog. Aku sudah tidak tega melihat Kai seperti ini. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati tempat Kai duduk.

"Kai~" panggilku. Tak ada jawaban. Kai tak bergeming, ia masih tetap memandang lurus ke lautan.

"Kai. Ayo kita pulang!" ucapku lembut mencoba membujuk Kai untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Karna udara semakin dingin menusuk kulit.

"..." tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya aku mendekati Kai. Kuangkat tanganku, mencoba menyentuh lengan Kai.

"aniyo. Aku ingin menemani Kyungie~" ucap Kai pada akhirnya. Aku tersenyum miris melihat keadaan Kai.

"Kai, kau harus pulang dan istirahat. Aku tau kau sangat sedih, akupun juga begitu. Tapi, apa dengan kau seperti ini membuat Kyungsoo bahagia? Tidak, dia malah akan merasa bersalah dan sedih." suaraku bergetar. Aku mencoba untuk mebujuk Kai lagi. Setelahnya aku mendengar isakan dari bibir Kai. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil terisak.

"hiks... hiks... aku sangat menyesal. Sungguh menyesal, hyung." air mata semakin deras mengalir di wajah Kai. Aku juga ikut menangis bersamanya.

"Kyungie~ mianhae... jeongmal mianhae. Kembalilah!" Kai mulai menangis meraung-raung. Kupeluk tubuh tegap, yang sekarang rapuh itu. Mencoba meredakan tangisannya.

'Kyung~ aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu. Aku berjanji akan menjaga dia untukmu. Tapi aku mohon, lepaskan Kai. Jangan bebani dia lagi.' batinku memohon. Seperti Kyungsoo mendengarkan permohonanku, Kai mulai tenang. Tangisannya mulai mereda. Hanya isakan-isakan kecil yang tersisa. Aku membiarkan dia untuk lebih tenang.

"Kai. Ayo kita pulang." ajakku setelah Kai tenang. Ia mengangguk. Kutuntun tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

'Gomawo, Kyung. Kita menyayangimu.' batinku sebelum benar-benar pergi.

_**luhan pov end **_

.

.

.

**Baekhyun's side**

Seorang namja mungil sedang melamun di balkon sebuah apartemen. Wajah yang biasa cerah itu, kini sangat lesu. Ia tidak tidur semalaman. Kantung mata terlihat menghitam diantara bekas _eyeliner_ yang luntur akibat air mata. Seharian ia hanya menangis dan melamun.

_**baekhyun pov**_

Aku masih terus melamun. Menatap kosong pada pemandangan indah yang tersaji di depan mataku. Bayanganku kembali pada masa lalu.

_flashback on_

_Kelas terakhirku baru saja selesai. Aku segera keluar dan mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Saat aku melewati taman, aku melihat sosok Kyungsoo. Kuhampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Kulihat seseorang itu ternyata Chanyeol. Saat sudah dekat, aku mendengar perkataan mereka berdua, lebih tepatnya Chanyeol, yang membuat aku sangat kecewa._

"_ehm, Kyungsoo-ah. Aku bukan orang yang romantis, jadi aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tapi aku masih bisa berkata aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Jadi maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" ucap Chanyeol, yang membuat mataku memanas. Kulihat Kyungsoo membulatkan mata kaget. Lalu hening melanda keduanya. Kemusian Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, sangat lembut._

"_eh, Chanyeol-ah." ucap Kyungsoo. Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua, karna aku sudah tidak kuat untuk mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo._

_Selama seminggu aku selalu menghindari Kyungsoo. Tapi pada akhirnya ia berhail mendekatiku._

"_Baekkie. Kenapa kau selalu menhindariku? Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Kyungsoo hanya mendecih mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo._

"_apa pedulimu?" tanyaku dingin. Kulihat raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah, tak percaya._

"_kau kenapa? Jika ada masalah, ceritakan kepadaku. Aku kan sahabatmu?" tanya Kyungsoo polos._

"_cih! Sahabat?" tanyaku sarkartis. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk._

"_sahabat macam apa yang tega menusuk dari belakang?! Kau tau aku menyukai Chanyeol, tapi kau malah mendekatinya dan membuat dia menembakmu. Sahabat macam apa kau?! Mulai sekarang kau bukan sahabatku!" teriakku pada Kyungsoo. Beruntung kampus sudah sepi, jadi teriakanku tidak membuatku diperhatikan. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan Kyungsoo._

"_Baek~ kau salah paham." teriak Kyungsoo, tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya._

_flashback off_

"Kyung~ Bogoshipoyo. Mianhae jeongmal mianhae." ucapku menyesali. Andai saja aku mendengarkan Kyungsoo saat itu, mungkin kita tidak akan berjauhan. Aku masih bisa menemani Kyungsoo di sisa hidupnya. Tapi semua hanya menjadi penyesalan.

_**baekhyun pov end**_

"Kyung~ Bogoshipoyo. Mianhae jeongmal mianhae." ucap Baekhyun ‒namja mungil‒ memandang kosong. Seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata, menatap miris kekasihnya. Ia mendekati Baekhyun.

"Baekkie~" panggilnya kepada Baekhyun.

"mengapa dia pergi? Mengapa dia meninggalkanku, Yeollie? Hiks." tanya Baekhyun dengan

pandangan yang masih kosong. Baekhyun mulai menangis mengingat Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya terdiam mendapat pertanyaan tersebut, tak bisa menjawab.

"seharusnya aku tidak menjauhinya. Seharusnya aku mendengarkannya. Seharusnya aku mempercayainya. Hiks... hiks..." Baekhyun mulai merancau dan histeris. Segera Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"aku orang yang jahat, Yeol. Aku bukan sahabat yang baik. Hiks... hiks..."

"Sssttt... uljima. Kyungsoo orang yang baik. Aku yakin dia sudah memaafkanmu Baekkie~" ucap Chanyeol menghibur. Hatinya sangat miris melihat keadaan orang yang disayangnya. Selama beberapa waktu mereka tetap dalam posisi hingga akhirnya Baekhyun tertidur. Chanyeol memindahkan Baekhyun ke kamar. Dipandanginya wajah Baekhyun, sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun lembut.

'Kyungsoo-ah. Jangan biarkan kami seperti ini. Maafkan kami. Kami menyayangimu.' batin Chanyeol.

.

.

**12 Januari**

Lima orang namja berdiri di pinggir sebuah pantai dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah. Mereka adalah Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan, Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, dan Park Chanyeol. Mereka memakai tuxedo hitam dengan kemeja putih sebagai dalaman. Masing-masing menggenggam setangkai mawar putih.

"Annyeong Kyung~ kami datang. Apa kau merindukan kami? Aku harap kau merindukan kami, karna kami sangat merindukanmu." ucap Luhan pada hamparan laut.

"Kyung~ kami membawa mawar putih untukmu. Kau pernah bilang, mawar putih adalah bunga kesukaanmu. Sekarang kami datang membawakan untukmu. Kami harap kau senang." lanjut Baekhyun berucap.

"Hey dongsaeng, kau benar tentang perawat Tao memiliki perasaan kepadaku. Kyungsoo, apa kau bahagia? Kau pasti bahagia bisa berkumpul dengan Do ahjussi dan ahjumma. Aku sangat merindukan kalian." kali ini suara Kris yang tedengar.

"Kyungsoo, terima kasih untuk segala hal yang kau ajarkan kepada kami. Kami semua menyayangimu." suara Chanyeol menyusul setelah Kris.

Hening, tak ada yang bicara. Hanya suara deru ombak menyapu pasir dan kicauan burung terbang.

"Kyungie, saranghae." ucap Jongin singkat setelah hening. Lalu kembali hening. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"saengil chuka hamnida, Do Kyungsoo." ucap Luhan pada akhirnya, lalu mulai meletakkan mawar putih di tepi pantai diikuti lainnya. Mereka tersenyum tulus, saat air laut membawa tangkai mawar putih tersebut menuju tengah laut, atau bahkan menuju tempat Kyungsoo berada.

.

.

.

**FIN**

Huwaaaa... /gabisa nyante/ akhirnya final juga. Mianhae kalo nunggu terlalu lama, selalu ada godaan saat mau ngepost. Hehehe.

Mianhae juga karena sangat mengecewakan dan ga sesuai dengan apa yang kalian bayangkan u,u aku beneran gabisa bikin ending, jadinya ancur kayak gini /nangis gulunggulung/. Kalo kalian ga seneng endingnya, silahkan bakar saya /eh becanda/. Kalo kalian ga seneng sama endingnya, maafkan saya.

Tak henti-hentinya saya berterima kasih kepada para reviwers dan readers karena telah menyempatkan waktu berharga kalian untuk membaca ff membosankan ini. Gomawo untuk masukan yang reader sampaikan kepada saya. Saya juga meminta maaf atas segala kesalahan yang saya perbuat. Saya menyayangi kalian /tebar cium/.

Thanks to: ChangChang, opikyung0113, PandaPandaTaoris, Domi12, loveHEENJABUJA, Kaisooship, .16, anonymous-sshi, wahyuthetun, hunhanhardcore, Guest, ryanryu, chans, watasiwadjie, KingTerre.

Dengan ini saya nyatakan selesai sampai jumpa di ceritacerita saya berikutnya


End file.
